a new life a new begin
by sailorkagome91
Summary: When a young boy's life is bad a voice gives the boy a new life. Meaning he wakes up in a world full of pony's in a place called Equestria. Slowly, he make friends an gets a family an  changed into a pony too an maybe find love in this new life
1. Chapter 1

**Hi every one this is my first my little pony fic there may be some oc and I think it didnt come out right but I love to hear what u guys think**

10 year old James Ireland, a white male standing 5,5 wearing a blue t shirt and dark blue jeans, ran out of his family's house, getting himself drenched in the process, but not really caring even if it was one o' clock in the morning.

So, it was not normal to see a kid running out of his or her house at night. James had blood that was running down his face and still seeping out of his cuts and the different colored bruised that adorned his left arm.

But James ran and ran, reaching up every now and then to wipe the blood and water off his face before it dripped into his mouth. He didn't really care where he went, as long as it was away from his "house" and "loving father", he'd be okay with it.

Finally after running over two miles and finding a deserted alley, panting, sweating, and out of breath, James slid to the ground, his legs bending at the knees and effectively rested his tired and aching muscles.

Feeling something dripping down between his lips, James raised his left hand tiredly from its spot around his knee to wipe the offending substance.

James grimaced when he realized he was too late and the offending substance slipped into his mouth, assaulting his taste buds with the coppery-metallic taste of blood.

James tried to get rid of the nasty, metallic aftertaste in his mouth, while simultaneously using his already upraised left hand to wipe the blood, the results of the "gifts" his father, Jason Wood had given him, off of his face and neck.

You see, James' life been hell for the last three years when his mom was killed in a car crash. His father blames James for his mother death and beats him whenever he gets the chance and tonight James had it and ran away.

He used his t-shirt, which was already covered in tiny specks of blood, almost making it look like it had a design on it from far away, to wipe his hand clean of the blood. Then, he leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, tired from running. As sleep was about to take him, James heard a voice.

"Would you like to have a new life?" the voice said "Huh? Who are you? What are you?" James said half-awake looking around for the voice. "I'm your way to freedom. There is a place where you can help people and have a new mother and father that will be there for you and love you."

"Yes, I want a new life. I want to get away from the pain. I would love to have friends and a new family and to meet these people you are talking about." said a tired James to the air. Right as he was about to past out the voice said "One more thing, don't freak out when you see ponies that can talk."

"What do you meaa…" before James could finish his sentence he passed out from exhaustion and lack of sleep. As that happened, a flash of light hit James and he was gone when the flash went away.

He woke up a little while later, according to him anyway, disoriented and sleepy. He looked around and saw books, lots of them, and what looks like an inside of a tree.

However, all traces of tiredness and sleep went away after he sat up. He looked down and saw his left arm was bandage up. _'Huh? Where am I? What happened and why am I in a tree?'_ James thought getting scared of not knowing where he is

All of the sudden, a click was heard and the door opened and what walked in shocked James, he saw a purple pony with indigo mane with a pink stripe. "Oh! I see you're finally awake. I found you out in front of my house all bruised and bloody" the pony said.

James was just in shock "You're a talking pony! How is that possible? Oh man, did I hit my head? This must be a dream." James said. He was starting to freak out until two hooves landed on his shoulders. "Calm down. Let's introduce ourselves and I'll explain everything I can to you. Then you tell me what happened to you and I can help you" the pony said. James nodded his head.

"Let me go first, my name is Twilight Sparkle and yes I'm a talking pony just like any pony. Now, may I ask how you got your injuries because your left arm was badly cut up" said Twilight Sparkle

"James. My name is James Ireland and my…" his face went to a frown "it was my father that did it." James said as a few tears started to come from his eyes.

Twilight got a shocked look on her face "Why would he do that?" she asked. "Well you see Twilight, I was never liked by my father, and to him I was a mistake. When I was 8, my mom was killed in a car crash and my so called "father" beats me whenever he can and blames me for her death" James said as he started to cry.

Twilight was in shock of what she heard "Shh James, calm down you're away from it now. I may not know that kind of pain but, I do understand, my parents stopped talking to me years ago"

"I 'hic' know 'hic' but, what do I do and will I even 'hic' fit in here?" James said as he was still crying and now hiccupping.

_'What do I do? I need to calm him down before he gets sick. What did my mom do for me when I was scared? I know! She used to sing to me but, what song would work?_' Twilight thought. Then she began singing the song she thought would calm James down.

_Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears_

_Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet _

_Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness _

_Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do _

_Was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone _

_So I prayed for help to the distant million stars_

**James rubbed his teary eyes and leaned back as he was listening to Twilight singing**

_Round & round the planets revolve round the sun_

_And we always seek after love and peace forever more_

_Growing growing woe baby we can work it out_

_Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today_

_Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across_

_Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams_

_All of us what to take a lasting happiness_

_Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you_

_& give you a sound sleep_

_Someday every hearts gonna free and easy_

_We have peace of mind_

_Someday all the people find the way to love_

**While James's blue eyes were watching her, Twilight used her tail to wipe away the stray tears from James' eyes as he was listening to her singing.**

_Goes & goes the time goes on we are not alone_

_We live on together and we will find some precious things _

_Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow _

_Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die _

_There is the warm heart places on my mind _

_In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet_

_There are many stars they have talk with me so kind _

_They say yes always time's friend of mine so shine _

_Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun _

_And we always seek after love and peace forever more _

_Growing growing woe baby we can work it out _

_Look at the sky Every Heart is shining all today_

**James' eyes became heavy and tired. Twilight smiled when she saw that James had stopped crying and calmed down.**

_Goes & goes the time goes on we are not alone_

_We live on together and we will find some precious things _

_Sometime we well smile sometime we will cry somehow _

_Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die_

After she was done singing, she looked over and saw James asleep. Twilight smiled when she saw it, a soft smile on James' face. Twilight used her magic to softly pick up a blanket and placed it up to James' chin.

After that she used her magic again to grab a scroll and pen and begin to write.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I know I sent you a letter a few hours ago about my lesson on friendship, but when I went to sleep tonight this voice came to me in my sleep and showed me a vision of a young human boy running in the rain covered in blood. _

_It asked me if I wanted to help the boy and when I said yes, I saw a flash forcing me to wake up._

_When I woke up, I saw the same flash outside. I ran to my front door and I saw the boy in my dream passed out in front of my door, still_

_1min ago covered in blood. I brought him in, and bandaged him up._

_He awoke a few minutes ago and I learned a few things about him. His name is James and I learned a few things of how he got his injuries. After that, he fell back to sleep. I would love for you to meet him and talk more in person._

_Your devoted student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Since Spike was away for a few days, Twilight used her magic to send the letter to the princess.

Twilight let out a yawn and walked over to her room and sees James sleeping peacefully. She walked over to her bed, flopped down onto the blankets and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Before I get started with the second chapter, I want to take a moment to thank everyone who has taken the time to read chapter one.**

The sunlight came through Twilight's window, waking her up a little later then she would like. As she got out of bed and stretched on her back legs, she saw James still asleep with the blanket on the floor.

Twilight walked over to James and put the blanket back on him, as she did that, she stares at his sleeping form.

"Why do I feel drawn to protect him like mother dose her colt?"

_'I'll let him sleep some more he looks like he haven't slept in days but maybe he hasn't because of his father, but I hope his arm heals that looks to be his worst injury.'_ Twilight was pulled from her thoughts by something hitting her front door. Startled, she darted down the stairs to see what it was; it was Ditzy Doo, with her mailbag.

"Ditzy, it's not even noon! What are you doing here?"

"Letter for you from the princess!" the mail pony declared, and she handed Twilight a scroll.

"Thanks Ditzy" twilight said as Ditzy Doo noded her head and took off.

"That pony" Twilight muttered. As she walked in to her room she a saw a package with a scroll on top addressed to her, what shocked her was it was adressed to James too.

'This can't be right no one knows that James is here, he has only been in this place for a few hours, so who sent this?' Twilight thought thought this as she put down the scroll from princess and picked up the letter. She opened it and began to read it. Twilight was even more shocked at what it said.

_'Dear Twilight Sparkle, _

_Thank you for taking my son in Twilight. Ever since my death I have watched over my son. But when my son started to get beaten by his father, I looked for a new place for him to live. Thus, I found your world and I picked you out of every one in your world. You can raise James as your own kid. Now inside the box are a couple things for James, and a gift for you. For James there is a couple new shirts, jeans for him, and a mp3 player since my son loves to listen to music. For you Twilight, a book that can teach you new spells, but one is in there to change James in to a pony. Tell my son I will always love him and always look over him. I hope you can raise him for me Twilight. I picked you because I have faith in you. _

_Rebecca Ireland'_

Twilight had tears in her eyes after she read the letter

_'The voice in my dream was James' mom. She wants me to raise James. Well I'm raising Spike, so I'll raise James too, he does need a new life.'_

Those were her thoughts as she put down the letter and opened the box. Inside the box was a small red mp3 player, and a few pairs of blue jeans, and a few shirts.

The shirts were folded, and were colored blue, red, and purple. She used her magic to get the stuff out of the box and then saw the book in the box and picked it up.

"Wow its really old all right. I'll read it later, let's see what the princess wrote"

_'Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I just read the letter you sent and I'd like to meet this human. What is odd is that humans haven't been in Equestria for over 3000 years. I will be there at noon so you can introduce me to this human. Then we can talk about how this dream and him are connected. I will see you at noon my student._

_Best Wishes, Princess Celestia.'_

_'Okay so the princess will be here at noon. I hope the princess agrees with what I am going to do'_ Twilight thought about this as she grabbed the book and walked in her room to see James still sleeping. She hops on her bed and opens the book. She saw so many spells, but quickly came across the one she was looking for.

**'Transformation spell**. This spell changes the person in to what you want. What is needed is a DNA sample of the species you want to change into, and a few herbs.'

"Hmm, a DNA sample. Maybe a peace of my hair will work. Now what else is in the book?"

Twilight read the book for 3 hours, and it was 11 am she looked up from the book.

"Wow it's already 11'o'clock, better get James up and show him the note I got this morning."

Twilight walked over to James and raised her front leg and started to shake James awake.

"Come on James, it's almost noon it's time to get up." She said as she tried to shake James awake.

"Ummmmmm, five more minutes mom." then James grabbed the blanket an covered his head that stopped Twilight in her tracks.

"Mom, why does that sound so right to me to hear that from him? Come on James it's time to get up."

She then used her magic and took the blank off James's head and body.

"All right, Im up, Im up..." James got up rubbing his eyes when his vision cleared he freaked out for a sec till he realized where he was .

"Hey Twilight what time is it?" James asked.

"Its 11 o clock James, and the princess will be here in an hour to meet with you. I have a letter I want you to see. I'm sure you'll want to read it." Twilight told James as she walked to get the letter.

James yawned. "Okay, now what princess, and what letter? And can you tell me more about this world?" James asked really confused.

"Okay James I'll explain everything to you"

Twilight then started to explain to James that the new world he is in is called Equestria, and the town he was in called ponyville. He was also told that everyone there was either a unicorn, pegasus, or earth pony.

They talked about how Princess Celestia's ruled all of Equestria, and was in charge of raising the sun. Then Twilight went on telling about her friends, and the fun and adventures they had together. After half an hour of talking, James learned a lot of the new world he was in

"So um Twilight, I have to wonder, you seem real close to the princess." James said while wondering about it.

"Well I am Princess Celestia's most faithful student." _(But sometimes I wish she was my mom)_ Something then clicked in her mind.

"Oh wait, I have a letter for you to read, and I'm sure you'll want to read it." Twilight grabbed the box with the letter, clothes, and the mp3 in it. As she was bringing it in, James gave Twilight a weird look as she puts the box down.

"The letter inside James, and a few surprises" Twilight said. James opened the box and read the letter.

"My, my mp3 player. Twilight, where did you find this? It's been missing ever since my mom died." He said as a few stray tears came from his eyes.

Twilight hopped on the bed next to James to comfort him.

"Read the letter, it will answer some question you asked" Twilight said as she wrapped her tail around James' waist.

He opened and read what Twilight read. After he fished reading the letter, James had tears coming through his eyes.

"The voice was my mom, she was still looking after me after her death. She gave me a new chance at life, and she picked you. I still don't know how all of this is possible." James said as more tears escaped from his eyes. Twilight used her tail to wipe away the tears from his eyes

"James look at me, I want to ask you something. I've been thinking since I saw the letter, that your mother would like me to take you in as my colt." Twilight started.

"I found a spell that will change you into a pony. You don't have to answer right away, take your time and think about it, okay James?" Twilight continued.

James nodded his head and bent over to give Twilight a hug.

"Twilight thank you for finding me, I'll let you know in bit when im thinking clearly."

But unknown to both them the mp3 player came on by itself and started to play a song.

"James, it's okay. It will be okay, it will, trust me. " Twilight put her front legs around James and hugged him back.

**Bring Me To Life Evanescence**

**How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?**

**Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb.**

**Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold .**

**until you find it there and lead it back home.**

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside,**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside,**

**(Save me)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark.**

**(Wake me up)**

**Bid my blood to run,**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Before I come undone.**

**(Save me)**

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Now that I know what I'm without,**

**You can't just leave me.**

**Breathe into me and make me real,**

**Bring me to life**

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside,**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside,**

**(Save me)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark.**

**(Wake me up)**

**Bid my blood to run,**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Before I come undone.**

**(Save me)**

**Save me from the nothing I've become.**

**Bring me to life**

**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**

**Bring me to life**

**Frozen inside without your touch,**

**Without your love darling.**

**Only you are the life among the dead.**

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see,**

**Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me.**

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,**

**Got to open my eyes to everything**

**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**

**Don't let me die here**

**There must be something more**

**Bring me to life**

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside,**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside,**

**(Save me)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark.**

**(Wake me up)**

**Bid my blood to run,**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Before I come undone.**

**(Save me)**

**Save me from the nothing I've become.**

**(Bring me to life)**

**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside.**

**(Bring me to life)**

Right after the singing stops, both James and Twilight looked over at the mp3 player just in time to see it turn off again.

"Twilight was I hearing things or was that mp3 player playing" James asked

"No u didn't James and before u ask, I didn't use my magic to turn it on" Twilight said as she stared at the mp3.

"But if u didn't then who…" James muttered. Then one thing came to James mind and a few more tears left his eyes.

"I know who it was Twilight. I think about who sent me here, it was my mom because when she was alive, that was one of our favorite songs we listened to." James explained as he wiped the tears away.

Twilight gave James a small smile "Yes James, she will always be looking out for you. She gave u this second chance. The one thing a mother always wants is to have her child happy."

"Like I said earlier Twilight, thanks for everything. Now let's see what mom gave me besides my mp3 player" James said.

As he dug in the box he pulled out the jeans. When he grabs the 3 shirts, the first one was red with a green shamrock that said 'Got to love the Irish' the second was a black shirt with a phoenix on it, and the last one was just a plain blue shirt.

"Hey, um Twilight, can I ask were your shower is? I really need to wash this blood off and change in to these clothes" James asked

"Oh yeah, its down the hall second door on the left." She replied as James bid her a thanks and grabbed some clothes. He then walked to the bathroom to take a shower and to get the blood off.

As he walked down the hall, Twilight heard the front door opening and ran out of her room. She saw Princess Celestia standing in the main room, looking at Twilight with happiness, and interest in the human.

"Princess!"

Twilight yelled happily as she ran down to greet Celestia. As she got to the Princess, she gave Twilight a hug.

"My faithful student, how are you today? Where is the human? I'd like to see him." Celestia said as they broke the hug.

"I am doing fine princess and James is in the shower washing the blood off of him." Twilight said as they walked in to the living room and sat down.

"Now my student tell me everything that happen and how this human came to here."

"Well, like I said in the letter, I went to bed like I do everyday and in my dreams I saw James suffering at the hands of his father." Twilight started.

"A voice asked me if i wanted to save him, and I answered yes. Then I woke up, and I looked out the window to see James lying there on the ground passed out. You know I couldn't just leave him there."

"I understand Twilight, but who's voice did you hear? And how did he get out there?" Celestia wondered.

"Well, James and I think the voice was his dead mother, and she must have sent him here so he could live happily."

After that the room was silent for a while. Both were absorbed in their thoughts of the events.

"This might cause problems, he's human! He won't be able to peacefully live here as a human in a world of ponies, unicorns, and pegasi." Celestia worriedly added.

"This book I was given by James's mother... it contains a spell that can turn him into a pony" Twilight said as she held up the book for Celestia to see.

Celestia looked at the spell and studied the ingrediants needed.

"Hmm, I will help you get the ingredients you need" Celestia said as she studied the spell.

"Really? Oh thank you Princess Celestia, you're the best!" Twilight proceded to hug Celestia has best as she could, without harming her of course.

**I will end it here for now tell me what u guys think please leave a coment and review please o and here is the link to the pic of James and twilight when he a pony**

**look me up on deviantart ****sailorkagome91 thats were the pic is**


End file.
